Mon chant d'espoir !
by TataLotus
Summary: Le chant d'espoir de Voldemort... Ou quand le gros vilain sans nez pique la chanson d'un vilain à fourrure de Disney . Et autres song-fic Harry Potter/Disney... Parce que dans la vie, le sérieux n'est pas essentiel.
1. Mon chant d'espoir

Nom d'un cornichon en cage, mais je suis abonné aux song-fic Disney moi !

**Disclamer :** La chanson est a Dysney (Roi lion 2) mais cette fois-ci les perso sont a J.K Rowling .

**Remerciements :** Merci a Katsu qu'a fait la béta lectrice, manière d'épargner vos rétines !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Draco déglutit difficilement . Son père était à Azkaban à cause de ce petit prétentieux de St-Potti et de ses copains sang de bourbe . En plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de le « convoquer » . Dès qu'il rentra dans le salon et vit le sourire doucereux sur sa face de serpent, il comprit qu'il était dans le pétrin. Celui-qui-c'est-embêté-à-se-trouver-un-surnom-classe-et-effrayant-mais-que-personne-ne-prend-la-peine-d'utiliser l'amena jusqu'au sofa de velours vert sur lequel était posé une couverture accompagné du coussin assorti et le fit s'assoir. Le sourire du sombre seigneur s'agrandit quand il susurra à l'adresse des mangemorts présents :<p>

J'entrevois désormais une occasion FABULEUSE de reconquérir le pouvoir !

Il obligea Draco a s'allonger et le borda.

Mais je n'ai pas envie de... Commença à protester le jeune aristocrate.

SILENCE ! Ordonna la maitre

Draco se dit qu'il était 3 heures de l'après midi et qu'il avait catégoriquement aucune envie de dormir. Et puis, si il en avait eu envie, et bien il avait une chambre très confortable. Mais bon, venant de la part d'un gars qui avait fait un scandale juste pour récupérer une boule en verre et se nourrissait exclusivement de pizzas aux 3 fromages avec supplément chantilly, fallait pas chercher... . Le gars en question se remit à susurrer d'une voix atrocement onctueuse :

_Chuuut, mon tout petit... Tu dois certainement être exténué..._

_Dors mon gentil Draco__  
><em>_Rêve, envoles-toi !__  
><em>_Un jour quand tu seras grand,__  
><em>_Tu deviendras mangemort !_

Heu... Bonne nuit ? Se hasarda le jeune Serpentard.

_Bonne nuit, mon petit Prince … Ronronna le Seigneur sans nez avant de feuler_  
><em>Demain commence ton entraînement <strong>intensif <strong>!_

Il abandonna Draco et se pavana au milieu de ses mangemort en grognant :

_Il m'a chassé, persécuté, __  
><em>_Abandonné sans défense __  
><em>_Quand je pense à ce qu'il m'a fait, __  
><em>_J'ai quelques impatiences ! _

D'un informulé il assassina froidement un elfe de maison qui était au mauvaise endroit au mauvais moment. Puis il flatta longuement Nagini avant de reprendre d'une voix chantante :

_Mais je caresse un si beau rêve __  
><em>_Que mon cœur n'est pas trop lourd __  
><em>_Songeant que son règne s'achève __  
><em>_Je fais pattes de velours. _

Brusquement il rugit :

_Dumbledore__ qui se meurt dans la nuit, __  
>Harry <em>_qui pleure entre mes griffes, __  
><em>_Son dernier soupir dans le noir, __  
><em>_C'est mon chant d'espoir ! __  
><em>

Le Mage des Ténèbres pris une (ridicule) pose de tragédienne en se lamentant :

_Pourtant, j'ai tenté d'oublier, __  
><em>_J'aurais pu lui pardonner, __  
><em>_Mais l'ennui, __  
><em>_Je sais, c'est petit, __  
><em>_Je ne supporte pas qu'il vive !_

Son poing s'abattit violemment sur la table, causant la mort d'un cafard qui, lui aussi, passait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment .

Pettigrow demanda :

_ Alors, c'est vous qui vous êtes choisi__  
><em>_Pour chasser Dumbledore d'ici ?_

Le maitre incontesté de la magie noire et des pizza/chantilly lui adressa un sourire parfaitement terrifiant quand il lui répondit :  
><em><br>__La bataille sera sans pitié,__  
><em>_Mais ce travail-là me plaît._

Son regard se tourna vers Greyback (qui rongeait tranquillement un tibia dans son coin) :

_La mélodie des grognements,  
>Le contrepoint des hurlements,<br>La symphonie du grand départ,  
>C'est mon chant d'espoir !<br>_

Le sombre-seigneur-qu'es-pale-comme-un-cachet-d'aspirine retourna auprès de Draco « endormi » et caressa ses cheveux soyeux :

L_ucius__ s'en va __  
><em>_Mais Voldi est bien là, __  
><em>_Pour aimer ce p'tit coeur,*_

Il se redressa vivement en feulant :

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un tueur __  
><em>_Et prenne goût à l'horreur __  
><em>

Pettigrow siffla entre ses dents :  
>Dors, toi, vilaine fouine !<p>

Puis, il vit que Bella non loin et se reprit :  
>Je veux dire "gentil petit chat" ...<p>

Bellatrix l'endolorisa du regard avant de caresser la joue de son neveu en susurrant :

_Un jour quand tu seras grand ..._

... tu deviendras Mangemort !

Scanda Mister-pas-de-nez . D'un mouvement de cape qu'on pourrait qualifier de Snapesque il se retourna et reprit de plus belle :

_Écoutes les tambours de guerre, __  
><em>_Les rugissements de Draco_

_La soif de vengeance !_ Aboya Bellatrix  
><em>Sois témoin …<em> Beugla Pettigrow  
><em>Oui, j'entends les bravos !<em> Vociféra le maitre, obéissante Bellatrix applaudit à tout rompre en chantonnant :  
><em>Draco, l'héros ! <em>

To...Vol...Celui-qui-est-chauve attrapa le bras de Bellatrix et montra la marque à toute l'assemblée :

_Je vois notre étendard  
>Dans un ciel de cauchemars<br>Rougi par ma victoire,  
><em>

Tout les Mangemorts se joignirent à leur Maitre adoré.. craint.. révéré ET craint quand il s'égosilla :

_C'est mon chant d'espoir ! _

Caché sous l'oreiller Draco eut un TRES mauvais pressentiment...

* * *

><p>*NDB : (… o_O'')<p>

En espérant que ça vous a plu !


	2. honneur a tous

Voici la suite de "mon chant d'espoir" Et oui, maintenant que Mister pizza 3 fromages/chantilly a pété son câble que va-t-il ce passer pour ce pauvre Draco...

Et le tout en musique. Du Disney, comme d'habitude "Honneur a tous" ost de Mulan !

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Draco regarda Bella d'un drôle d'air. Suite a sa chanson débi... sa chanson, le lord lui avait annoncé que le lendemain il aurait l'honneur de recevoir la fabuleuse marque des ténèbres. Donc le lendemain, à l'aube, sa délicieuse tante l'avait sortit du lit en chantant :<p>

_Tu n'es pas très beau, mon p'ti Draco_  
><em>Mais, crois-moi, j'ai vu pire<em>  
><em>Je vais faire de toi, sale cabot<em>  
><em>Le plus pur des saphirs<em>

Elle claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison l'attrapa et le déshabilla rapidement avant de le jeter dans son bain, il le shampouina en fredonnant :

_Avant tout_  
><em>Bien frotter<em>  
><em>Savonner rincer et gélifier<em>  
><em>C'est là ma recette instantanée<em>  
><em>Pour te marquer dans l'honneur<em>

Un fois qu'il était tout propre et embaumait la fleur de lotus. Oncle Rodolphus et tante Bellatrix lui fourraient sa baquette entre les mains et lançaient un doloris a l'elfe shampouineurs en expliquant :

_Tu verras_  
><em>Grâce à nous<em>  
><em>Tu rendras fous les moldu, glandu !<em>  
><em>En les dolorisant<em>  
><em>Avec tant de haine<em>  
><em>Tu nous combleras d'honneur !<em>

Narcissa elle même commença à chantonner :

_L'honneur d'une famille s'apprécie_  
><em>Quand le fils s'investit<em>  
><em>Au prés de Voldi<em>  
><em>Il gagne la partie !<em>

Sa sœur la reprit et conseilla a son neuve préféré :

_Les mangmorts aiment les recrues_  
><em>Calmes<em>  
><em>Et dociles<em>  
><em>D'esprit agile<em>  
><em>Fines et subtiles<em>  
><em>La taille gracile !<em>  
>Ajouta son oncle avec un regard fort subjectif qui rappela a Draco que la plupart des mangemort étaient des hommes, et qu'après certaine réunions son père avait comme du mal à s'assoir...<br>Il n'eut hélas pas le temps de s'enfuir, les autres l'entourèrent et chantonnaient en chœur :

_Tu nous combleras d'honneur_

Bellatrix psalmodia :

_Nous devons servir l'sombre seigneur_  
><em>Qui nous garde des bâtards<em>  
><em>Les uns en se battant<em>  
><em>Les autres en torturant<em>

Rodolphus reprit :

_Touche finale_  
><em>Masque fatal<em>  
><em>Visage aux reflets du mal<em>  
><em>Tu feras un tueur idéal<em>

_Tu nous combleras d'honneur_

Là. Tu es prêt ! S'exclama sa mère, mais Bellatrix l'interrompit :

Pas encore !  
>Une paume contre la cécité...<br>Et pour l'équilibre, un col lier...  
>Dit elle tout en boutonnant sa robe jusqu'en haut Puis elle lui donna une sorte de main décharnée :<br>_Main de gloire pour avancer_  
><em>Sur la voie du péché<em>  
><em>Avec cet artefact de l'horreur<em>  
><em>Je t'interdis toute erreur !<em>

Elle lui donna une tape sur les fesses avant de partir dans la salle de cérémonie ou celui-dont-ce-n'est-plus-la-peine-de-prononcer-le-nom les attendait. Draco glapit puis avança dans le couloir bordé de portrait qui menait a la salle en question d'un pas solennel. Il en profita pour prier a voix basses

_Chers ancêtres_  
><em>Aidez-moi<em>  
><em>Je ne dois pas faire un seul faux pas<em>  
><em>Si je décevais la famille ainsi<em>  
><em>Mon père y perdrait sa vie.<em>

Les portrait des ancêtres ancêtres en question sifflaient entre leur dent  
><em>Affligés d'une terreur affreuse<em>  
><em>Tu vas à la faucheuse<em>  
><em>Destiné<em>  
><em>Sois tragique<em>  
><em>Avec cet stupide tète de bourrique<em>  
><em>Prétentieux et illogique<em>  
><em>Dont tu vas pourrir le cœur<em>

Quand finalement Draco arriva dans la salle les mangemort scandèrent en chœur :  
><em>Apporte honneur à tous<em>  
><em>Apporte honneur à tous<em>  
><em>Apporte honneur à tous<em>  
><em>Apporte honneur à tous !<em>

De son coté Servus ajouta pour lui même :  
><em>À tous, honneur mais malheur...<em>

Voldemort essuya la chantilly qu'il avait au coin de la bouche avant de prononcer d'une vois aigue :  
>- Draco Malfoy !<p>

* * *

><p>MOUHAHAHA ! Il s'en prend plein la tronche ce pauvre Draco, en plus personne ne l'aime : Ses ancêtre et sa tante sont vraiment dégueulasse avec lui ^^<p>

Je viens de remarquer que qu'a chaque fois que je fait avancer cette histoire, un elfe de maison s'en prend plein la tronche... si je continus comme ça la S.A.L.E vas venir me coller un procès...


	3. Fleur aux pétales d'or

Finalement cette song-fic (mon chant d'espoir) qui devait à la base rester unique va surment se retrouver avec des copines. Si vous voulez vous plaindre allez voir Dunael et Magdalena, c'est elles qui m'ont donné envi de re-massacrer Disney et Harry Potter ! Na !

Cette fois c'est une chanson de réponse qui y passe !

* * *

><p>Elle se mit a coiffer ses cheveux avec application en chantonnant :<p>

_Fleur aux pétales d'or_  
><em>Répends ta magie<em>  
><em>Inverse le temps<em>  
><em>Rends moi ce qu'il m'a pris<em>

Son nez se fronça quand elle vit que ces cheveux ne s'allumait pas, mais elle continua, qui sais, peut être que ça s'allumait à la fin de l'incantation ?

_Guéris les blessures_  
><em>Éloigne la pluie<em>  
><em>Ce destin impur<em>  
><em>Rends moi ce qu'il m'a pris,<em>  
><em>Ce qu'il m'a pris... <em>

Elle attendit, patiemment, mais rien ne se passa...

Phil lui tapota l'épaule

- Rita, Darling... C'est un conte pour les petits moldus ! Ça ne fonctionne pas ! Si tu veux éviter les rides contente toi d'une bonne vielle potion de Lift-Ing, comme tout le monde...

Rita soupira puis avala l'infecte potion avec une grimace de dégoût. Gotel lui avait pourtant assuré que c'était efficace !


End file.
